Season 16
A list of all the Season 16 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Swatting the Flies Dead!: '''Carey decides to help everyone in Rockville get rid of the flies this summer, but he only brings them to Gideon’s lab, and now he must help him swat them dead! '''Episode 2.) The Glass That Breaks Through!: '''Adam finds a piece of glass that is said to break through anything. Later that night, when he and Team Stupendous are trapped in a magic force field created by Edina, Punkguy must use the glass shard to help them break through and set themselves free. '''Episode 3.) One Hell of a Night!: '''All the vampire kids go to Rockville for some trick-or-treating this Halloween, but when Nintoku tries to wreck on their plans, Team Stupendous, the goth kids, and Coulson have plans to stop him and keep the vampires safe. '''Episode 4.) Night of the Headless Corn Farmer!: '''Team Stupendous must solve the mystery of the headless corn farmer when they wind up in a haunted cornfield. '''Episode 5.) The Beautiful Jewel of Citrine!: '''When Spider Queen attempts to steal a beautiful citrine jewel, Peacemaker gets help from an orangey brown-haired girl named Citrine, who helps him and the rest of Team Stupendous stop her before she luckily achieves her goals. '''Episode 6.) Attack of the Live Puppet!: '''Kyle buys an antique puppet from an old antique shop, but by night, strange things begin to happen to people as they disappear and all that’s left are lifeless puppet versions of themselves, and Primarina realizes that her nighttime rival Mysteria is behind the puppet, so she and Team Stupendous must stop the evil puppet and break the spell. '''Episode 7.) Dining With Vampires!: '''Team Stupendous and their goth friends are invited to have a picnic filled with vampire bats, but when Nintoku and his Red Ninjas attempt to ruin the picnic to hunt down the bats, the team and their friends must stop him and protecr them. '''Episode 8.) Search For the Jack Lantern!: '''Primarina and Ballkid search for Jack Lantern, who is actually Jackson Frost in his disguise so he can try to ruin Halloween by freezing the jack-o-lanterns. '''Episode 9.) Legend of the Fairy Pony!: '''When Spider Queen plans to capture the legendary fairy pony, Primarina and Team Stupendous must stop her and her little moth fairies from setting up moon traps for it to keep it all to herself. '''Episode 10.) Peacemaker’s Father Trouble!: '''As Carey tries to deal with issues at school and Home by day, Team Stupendous must overcome Gideon’s new static forcefield in which they might never break through unless Peacemaker overcomes his frustration. '''Episode 11.) The Return of Topaz!: '''Peacemaker must put aside his jealousy of Punkguy’s friendship with the returning Topaz so they can use their love powers to stop CinderBarney who is trying to make everyone in Rockville hate each other or break up. '''Episode 12.) On a Cold November Night!: '''A crow no one has ever seen before is caught by someone some other than Team Stupendous main enemies, but Lunar Devil who wants to force it to sample sap for itself unless Team Stupendous finds him and save the rare crow. '''Episode 13.) How To Make Moth Fairy Dust!: '''Ballkid gets an idea to get an autumn-themed moth to make fairy dust with Spider Queen trying to capture it and force it to help her invent dust fit for her moth fairies. '''Episode 14.) Forest Cat Much?: '''Dusk befriends a forest cat while walking with Carey on a cold November day, but Gideon has plans to convert it into his newest invintion, the robo-cat, unless Peacemaker, Dusk, and Team Stupendous stop him before he puts mechanical armor on it, and worse, forces it to help him in his goal to take over kids’ imaginations. '''Episode 15.) (Season Finale) Nintoku and Shao Ling!: '''The Dusk Ninja gives his son Nintoku a baby tiger he names Shao Ling for his birthday, and with his new sidekick by his side, the Red Ninjas soon become jealous of their leader’s new pet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 16